After Sirius ' death
by Moustique67
Summary: OS 2 parties... j'ai écris un POV Remus supplémentaire. Ce qui se passe au moment où Remus lache Harry pour qu'il poursuive Bellatrix, et que notre Moony adoré se retrouve seul, en comprenant ce qui vient de se passer... c'est une peu AU, pas de spoiler.
1. Chapitre 1 POV

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écris ceci alors que je regardais HP5, cette idée m'est venue vers les dernière scène au minitère, lorsque Remus retient Harry pour ne pas qu'il aille voir derrière le voile... Il lâche Harry qui poursuit Bellatrix, et là on a un plan de Remus, seul, complétement, anéantit, perdue... c'est ce plan qui me prend au corps... en un quart de seconde on se rend compte de se qu'il perd... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Il n'y a pas de spoiler des autres tomes, c'est même un peu UA...

Disclame : Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf une personne, la fille de Sirius...

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Remus arrive avec précipitation dans la pièce, il était parti avec les autres membres de l'Ordre et Sirius à la venue de Rogue… Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui se passer, j'étais arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, ayant finit ma scolarité… Retrouvant enfin mon père et mon "oncle", m'ayant servit de nounou pendant 15ans… Mais l'entrée fracassante de Rogue, ainsi que son débit de parole dont je n'ai rien compris, et le départ précipité de l'Ordre n'avait rien pour arranger l'anxiété qui grandissait en moi…

Donc comme je le disais, Remus entre précipitamment dans la pièce où je me suis réfugiée… Il a l'air, vidé, dévasté, complètement perdu… il me cherche du regard, et sans un mot fond sur moi en me prenant dans ses bras… Tout est silencieux mise à part les membres de l'Ordre qui arrivent et entre dans la salle de réunion… Je suis tellement choquée de voir Remus se comportait ainsi que je n'arrive pas à sortir un mot…et puis quelque chose m'angoisse… mon père est partit avec eux… et il n'est pas là… je ne l'ai pas vu passer devant la porte… et le comportement de Moony n'arrange rien à l'affaire…

Mon cœur s'emballe, finalement je sens Remus être secoué d'un sanglot… le seul truc, c'est que jamais je n'ai vu Remus pleurer, ni entendu d'ailleurs… c'est ainsi que je comprends, et que moi aussi je me met à pleurer…

Après un long moment où nous nous calmons, restant dans les bras de ma super nounou, je lui demande avec appréhension…

« Que c'est-il passé Remus… ?

Harry a été piégé, il c'est retrouvé au département des mystères… pour une bataille qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être s'il avait continué ses cours d'occlumencie avec Severus… On est arrivé dans la salle de l'arcade… ils étaient prisonniers des mangemorts… on c'est battu tous ensemble… mais… alors que l'on avait pratiquement gagné… Bellatrix est sortie de nulle part et a envoyé un sort sur Sirius… il était prés de l'arcade, et avec la puissance du sort il a perdu l'équilibre et il est tombé derrière l'arcade…

Quelle arcade ?

L'arcade de la mort… »

Ces mots font offices de couperet pour moi, je ne peux que resserrer mon étreinte et me concentrer pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer… Remus doit sentir que ça ne va pas du tout car il commence à me bercer comme quand j'étais enfant et que je faisais un cauchemar… Après ceci, la suite est floue, je crois que je m'endors lentement, au bout d'un moment c'est le trou noir…

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait nuit, Remus est à mes côtés, nous sommes dans son lit… Je me lève en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et je file à la cuisine sans un bruit. Je lance un sort insonorisation et je me prépare du thé… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrais plus… je venais juste de le retrouver… J'allais enfin pouvoir vivre avec lui ici… et rien… c'était trop beau pour être vrai… Je soupire, las de cette guerre… le sifflement de la théière me sort de mes pensées. Je me lève, me serre un mug, ajoute une couche de lait et un sucre puis me rassoies… Le silence de la maison me calme quelque peu et je sais aussi que je ne serais jamais seule… Remus est maintenant mon tuteur… Qu'est ce que j'aimerais au moins récupérer son corps pour lui donner l'hommage qu'il mérite… Par Merlin qu'il va me manquer…

Le bruit de la porte qui se referme me fait sursauter, je souffle de soulagement envoyant Remus… Il a l'air d'avoir une aussi bonne tête que moi… il se prend aussi un mug et le rempli de thé, profitant de ma concoction et s'assoie face à moi. Il boit quelques gorgées puis prend la parole d'une voix rauque, murmurée…

« Ça n'aurait jamais due arriver… Harry aurait due être plus prudent… il aurait due nous prévenir…

Il n'y a aucun moyen de le ramener ? C'est certain ?

Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai simplement dit à Dumbledore que je rentrais ici… je n'ai pas voulu lui parler… je ne voulais parler qu'à toi…

Et Harry ?

Dumbledore l'a pris en charge et fait transporter chez Pompom… dans la salle… il a voulu aller chercher Sirius derrière le voile de l'arcade… j'ai due le retenir alors que moi-même je n'avais que cette envie…

J'y serais allée… je n'aurais pas cherché à comprendre…

Nous n'irons pas… nous attendrons que Dumbledore nous dise tout… je ne suis pas allé à la réunion… dès que tu t'es endormis, je t'ai porté à la chambre et je me suis aussi endormis.

Nous verrons donc demain… Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion… sinon il serait déjà là…

Oui, tu as raison… tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Non merci, surtout pas…

Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Pas du tout… le thé passe à peine… le choc…

Sûrement, on va retourner au lit… tu te sentiras capable d'être seule dans le lit de ton père ou tu préfère rester avec moi ?

Je ne suis pas certaine de tenir le coup tout de suite…

Ok… On finit ici et on file ?

D'accord… »

On finit nos mug et nous remontons dans la chambre que nous occupons tous les deux et mon père… Cette fois-ci on prend le temps de se changer et nous nous endormons dans son lit…

Après une semaine, nous apprenons avec certitude qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de faire revenir Sirius de derrière le voile… et Dumbledore nous convoque pour la lecture du testament de mon cher père… J'hérite de la maison, et de tous ses biens… Sa fortune est divisée en quatre parties, Harry, Tonks, Remus et moi.

Finalement nous faisons installé un mémorial dans le jardin pour Sirius… et la vie reprend son cours, nous essayons de faire face… Il a laissé un "frère", une fille, un filleul, et une cousine derrière lui, mais c'est en sa mémoire que nous continuons à nous battre…

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, c'est triste, mais la note d'espoir à la fin relève le tout je pense... donnez moi votre avi svp ! Si je n'ai pas décliner l'identitée de la fille de Sirius, c'est normal... Je me suis dit que c'est plus simpathique que chacune d'entre nous puisse s'identifié à elle ! ;) 


	2. Chapitre 2 POV Remus

Après plusieurs demandes, voici un chapitre retraçant le premier, mais du point de vue de Remus... j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

POV Remus.

Je jette un dernier sort sur Dolohov afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire et le laisse aux mains de Maugrey avant de me retourner pour trouver Sirius. Il est près de l'arcade avec Harry et se bat avec Lucius. Alors que je m'avance pour les aider, Harry désarme Lucius et Sirius le met hors jeu. J'entends Sirius félicitait Harry en l'appelant malencontreusement James. Harry se fige et regarde avec adoration son parrain, qui se rend compte de son lapsus. A peine a t-il le temps de se tourner vers lui pour sourire, qu'un éclaire vert fonce sur lui. Bellatrix sortie de nul-part, l'a attaqué de plein fouet. Sirius sourit, il regarde toujours Harry, puis au de là de lui, moi... Il s'affaisse et bascule derrière le voile, tout est au ralenti... Alors qu'il disparaît, Harry s'avance, je n'ai qu'un quart de seconde pour réfléchir je m'élance vers Harry et le retient de toutes mes forces alors que celui ci cri de désespoir....

« NONNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ce son résonne dans ma tête, je pense qu'il me suivra au plus profond de mes cauchemars...Harry s'arrête de luter lorsqu'il voit Bellatrix dans son champ de vision. Celle ci chantonne avec sa voix de petite fille...

« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! »

Partant dans un rire tonitruant, elle s'échappe de la salle, et je n'arrive pas à retenir Harry plus longtemps, qui s'élance à la poursuite de la meurtrière de mon meilleur ami. Stupéfié, je reste devant le voile, les bras le long du corps à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Je n'avais pas remarqué que celle ci était ébranlée... Mon cerveau est comme déconnecté, je suis dans une brumes sans pareil... C'est une main se posant sur mon épaule qui me sort de ma torpeur... tournant la tête vers le propriétaire, je vois Tonks... Nymphie, la cousine de Sirius a les yeux larmoyant, ne faisant qu'accentuer la réalité des choses... Elle me prend brièvement dans ses bras, son étreinte est réconfortante... Mais je ne pense plus qu'à une seule personne...

« Kelly...

_ Tu devrais y aller...

_ Il faut que je vois Dumbledore...

_ Il est en train de combattre... Aide moi avec les élèves qu'il reste, au moins à les ramener jusqu'à l'atrium s'il te plait... »

J'acquiesce mollement, mais je me rends compte qu'il y a encore Hermione, Neville... Ginny et Luna... Ron est déjà aider par son père... Voyant Tonks s'approchait des deux plus jeune, je m'occupe du duo ensanglanté. Jetant un contre-sort sur les jambes de Neville afin qu'elles cessent de danser seule, un autre pour l'écoulement de sang de son nez et un dernier pour remettre celui ci en place. Il me remercie et m'aide à relever Hermione... Celle ci a du mal à tenir debout et son ventre suinte le sang...

« Ne bouge pas Hermione je vais te porter...

_ Professeur...

_ N'essaie pas de parler Hermione, tu perds beaucoup de sang... »

Je me penche, passe un bras derrière ses genoux, un autre sous ses épaules et je la porte, avançant vers le Hall, Neville à mes côtés...

L'atrium nous offre un spectacle étonnant... Voldemort s'enfuyant devant Albus Dumbledore, et Harry à terre apparemment vidé de toute énergie... A mes côtés les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivent, ainsi que le personnel du ministère qui voient enfin la preuve que Voldemort est bien de retour... Je sens que les jours à venir vont être chamboulés et sombres... Donnant Hermione à Shakelbot, je m'approche du directeur de Poudlard... Ce n'est pas le moment, mais une tâche délicate m'attend...

« Albus...

_ J'ai appris ce qu'il c'est passé mon ami...

_ Je dois aller voir Kelly immédiatement...

_ Je pense que nous sommes assez pour gérer la situation... va mon ami... on se verra lorsque tu auras fini...

_ Merci Albus... »

Je n'attends pas une minute de plus pour transplaner vers le Square Grimmaurd. Arrivé devant la porte je respire profondément pour m'armer de courage. Je passe silencieusement le seuil, mes pas me conduise au salon dans lequel j'étais avant de partir, alerté par Severus... Kelly n'a pas bougé de place, assise dans son fauteuil même si elle a l'air sur le qui vive... Je fonce littéralement sur elle et la prends dans mes bras, rassuré qu'elle soit là en pleine santé... J'entends les membres rentrés et partir vers la cuisine, mais sachant que Sirius ne fera pas partit du groupe je craque définitivement... Des sanglots s'emparent de moi, et je pense que Kelly comprend car elle me suit dans mes larmes après quelques secondes.

Je ne saurais déterminer le temps que l'on a passé à pleurer ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment les larmes se tarissent... Je sens plus que je vois, Kelly se redressait un peu tout en se resserrant un peu plus dans mon étreinte... Elle parle d'une voix un peu étouffée...

« Que c'est-il passé Remus… ?

_ Harry a été piégé, il c'est retrouvé au département des mystères… pour une bataille qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être s'il avait continué ses cours d'occlumencie avec Severus… On est arrivé dans la salle de l'arcade… ils étaient prisonniers des mangemorts… on c'est battu tous ensemble… mais… alors que l'on avait pratiquement gagné… Bellatrix est sortie de nulle part et a envoyé un sort sur Sirius… il était prés de l'arcade, et avec la puissance du sort il a perdu l'équilibre et il est tombé derrière l'arcade…

_ Quelle arcade ?

_ L'arcade de la mort… »

Je la sens se figer dans mes bras, elle resserre son étreinte autour de moi, elle se retient de pleurer... Alors comme un vieux réflexe, je me mets à la bercer doucement, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant... à la sortie d'un cauchemar ou autre... Je la sens s'apaisé et devenir molle... Il semblerait qu'elle s'endorme...

Je la prends dans mes bras et monte dans ma chambre, croisant Severus dans le couloir, je lui explique que je ne serais pas à la réunion ce soir... Il hoche la tête et disparaît dans les escaliers. Dans ma chambre, je dépose précautionneusement Kelly d'un coté du lit avant de m'allonger près d'elle, Gardien de ses nuits, je finis par m'endormir à mon tour...

Je ne me réveille que lorsque je ne sens plus la présence de Kelly à mes côtés... Il fait nuit noire, il doit être deux heure, peut être trois heures du matin, inquiet, je ne voudrais pas que ma filleul fasse des bêtises, je m'en remets à mon odorat pour suivre son fumet... Qui me conduit droit à la cuisine...

J'entre silencieusement, elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend la porte se refermer... Analysant la scène, je me prends un mug et me sert de sa concoctions... une fois assis en face d'elle, je bois quelques gorgées de thé... Mes pensées tournant en rond dans ma tête...

_Je suis devenu le tuteur légal de Kelly, et Sirius ne verra jamais sa fille grandir... Je me suis occupé de Kelly dès l'emprisonnement de Sirius, loup garou ou non, je restais son parrain, et le ministère n'a rien pu faire contre ça... malgré mes propres croyance vis à vis de Sirius, Kelly a toujours cru en son innocence... Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou entre nous, chacun respecté le choix de l'autre, mais l'absence de Sirius nous toucher autant à tous les deux... Elle n'avait que 3 ans lorsqu'il a été arrêté... Et maintenant, nous allions une fois de plus vivre sa disparition, sauf que cette fois ci... il n'y aura plus d'espoir... Mon frère... frère de cœur bien sûr... il ne sera plus jamais là... Comment est-il possible que le sort s'acharne ainsi ? Je suis le dernier Maraudeur... Peter ne compte plus comme tel... Est ce une malédiction ? Kelly ne mérite pas ça... elle venait à peine de revenir de ses études... Diplôme en poche, elle allait intégrer l'Ordre... Vivre ici, avec nous, ensemble, réuni pour la première fois depuis presque 15 ans..._

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits, et murmure la voix rauque d'émotion...

« Ça n'aurait jamais due arriver… Harry aurait due être plus prudent… il aurait due nous prévenir…

_ Il n'y a aucun moyen de le ramener ? C'est certain ?

_ Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'ai simplement dit à Dumbledore que je rentrais ici… je n'ai pas voulu lui parler… je ne voulais parler qu'à toi…

_ Et Harry ?

_ Dumbledore l'a pris en charge et fait transporter chez Pompom… dans la salle… il a voulu aller chercher Sirius derrière le voile de l'arcade… j'ai due le retenir alors que moi-même je n'avais que cette envie…

_ J'y serais allée… je n'aurais pas cherché à comprendre…

_ Nous n'irons pas… nous attendrons que Dumbledore nous dise tout… je ne suis pas allé à la réunion… dès que tu t'es endormis, je t'ai porté à la chambre et je me suis aussi endormis.

_ Nous verrons donc demain… Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion… sinon il serait déjà là…

_ Oui, tu as raison… tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Non merci, surtout pas…

_ Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Pas du tout… le thé passe à peine… le choc…

_ Sûrement, on va retourner au lit… tu te sentiras capable d'être seule dans le lit de ton père ou tu préfère rester avec moi ?

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de tenir le coup tout de suite…

_ OK… On finit ici et on file ?

_ D'accord… »

A peine les mugs finis, nous remontons silencieusement dans ma chambre... enfin c'était celle de Sirius et moi, et il avait été prévu que Kelly partage le lit de Sirius dans un premier temps, sa chambre n'ayant pas encore été arrangée... Cette pensée m'enserre le cœur... Sirius ne dormira plus ici, nous n'aurons plus de discussion nocturne lors de nos insomnies, nous n'évoquerons plus le passé... Je laisse Kelly se changer dans la salle de bain, puis la remplace lorsqu'elle sort. Chacun de son côté du lit, Kelly s'endort rapidement, je me laisse bercer par ses respirations régulière...

La semaine qui s'écoula fut longue et triste... Kelly décida de garder le lit de son père, Kreattur ne cessait de l'insulté et sa première rencontre avec sa grand mère fut un vrai concert d'injure... Mais je dois avouer que ma pupille a vraiment un caractère de Black, son aïeux a été obligé de se l'avouer aussi... Severus passe souvent... Il n'a jamais détesté Kelly malgré son géniteur, et ils ont ensemble de grande discussion sur les potions... Bien sûr, les premiers jours ont été difficile pour Kelly, elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'avoir arrêter les leçon documentaliste.... Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a confié, montré, dit... mais un soir, elle m'a communiqué son pardon envers lui... C'est mieux ainsi je pense... J'ai reçu une lettre de ma studieuse élève, Hermione Granger... Celle ci partageait ma souffrance, m'offrant ses secrets qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius, me rassurant de sa blessure, et surtout me suppliant presque d'interagir en sa faveur afin qu'elle passe ses vacances au QG... Drôle d'enfant...

A la fin de cette longue semaine, on fut certain que la cause de Sirius était perdue, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire revenir... Dumbledore nous convoqua pour la lecture du testament de notre ami... Kelly hérita de la maison et de tous les biens de Sirius, seule la fortune de celui ci fut divisée en plusieurs partie... Harry, Kelly bien sûr, Tonks, et étonnamment moi... afin que je continue d'éduquer sa fille, ainsi qu'Harry... sa dernière phrase me laissa pensif, et apparemment mis à part Albus, elle ne sauta aux yeux de personne d'autres...

_Je sais que dans l'avenir tu auras besoin de ceci, car la meute s'agrandira par ta bonté..._

Albus avait ri... Moi je ne riais pas, Sirius avait des idées tordues qui ne me plaisaient pas... Mais pour l'instant il y avait plus important... N'ayant pas pu reprendre son corps, avec Kelly, à l'aide de Harry et Tonks nous faisons installer un mémorial au fond du jardin... La vie reprend doucement son cours, les vacances sont là, les enfants vont envahir le QG... Une nouvelle force plane au dessus de nous, c'est en sa mémoire que nous nous battons à présent...


End file.
